Jennifer
"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl..." - Gregory M. Wilson Jennifer is the the main proagonist of [[Rule of Rose (game) | Rule of Rose]] and the game's only playable character. She is a timid, soft-spoken girl who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others. However she is actally very determened and loyal. When tormented enough, she is shown to be quite violent to others, though that is a very rare side of her. The game centers around Jennifer and her time at Rose Garden Orphanage. Based on her memories, the game plot is distorted and misleading as its from only Jennifer's point of view. Story The Airship Crash Little is known about Jennifer's past life, apart from that she had a mother and father. On the 25th April 1929, family where on a airship flight to India from Cardington, via way of London. As it was "the World's Largest Airship" at the time, the maidan flight was given a large ribbon-cutting ceremony. Around the 23rd June of the same year - during the return journey - the airship faced weather difficulties, went off-course and crashed close to Cardington. Sadly, Jennifer was the only survivor. She was later found by Gregory M. Wilson. Living with Gregory From the time of the crash to late January of 1930, Jennifer lived with Gergory at his house. However, due to the death of his son Joshua, the man was "mentally unstable." Though he was kind to her, Gregory did not let Jennifer leave the house and kept her in a basement room. He also called her "Joshua" and was very likely using her as a replacement for his dead son. However, Jennifer understood that Gregory missed his son and that he felt lonely, so she stayed with him. Running Away With Wendy "My Prince, Please don’t worry. I’ll do anything for you. Just… pledge your love for me. That’s all I ask." - Wendy From November 1929 to January 1930, Jennifer had exchanged letters with a local orphan, Wendy, by posting them through the basement window. At first, Wendy mistakenly called Jennifer "Joshua" but the girl started to become good friends - Even calling each other "Prince and Princess." Wendy tried to make Jennifer run away with her a number of times - Though the girl wanted to, she was reluctant to leave Gregory on his own. Towards the end of January, after pledging her love for Wendy, Jennifer finally ran away. While Gregory was out of the house, Wendy broke in and unlocked the basement door. Taking his pistol with them, the girls went to the Orphanage together. They exchanged items, so that they would have something to remind them about their friendship. Jennifer gave her a teddy bear from Gregory's house, which she names "Joshua." Wendy gave Jennifer her red rose-cluster brooch. Living at Rose Garden Orphanage On March 1930, Jennifer lived in the orphanage together with Wendy. But the other children didn't like her, neither did the adults, including Mr. Hoffman, the Headmaster. Since it was her first time at the Orphanage, the orphans called her "the new girl", especially Thomas. He even vandalized the wall beside Jennifer's upper bed, saying "new girl". Martha, the housekeeper assigned her a house chore to wash clothes. Jennifer didn't mind it though and accepts it. According to her, it is quiet refreshing to do. Suddenly, she was invited to join the Red Crayon Aristocrats. Because of the fact that she wanted to make new friends and to appreciate Wendy, Jennifer sworn an oath of "Rule of Rose", which is the main order of the Aristocracy. Later, she found a lone Labrador puppy somewhere in the unknown hill. Jennifer gave him a collar and named him "Brown". With him, she felt she was not alone and made him her best friend. She also introduced him to Wendy, who spent her time laying in bed. Wendy pretended to be sweet when she meet Brown, but felt an inner hatred and jealousy towards him. As months passed, she remained loyal and faithful to the Rule of Rose, even if the children gave her severe consequences, including Meg, who punished her into the Onion Bag, and Diana, who deviously tricked her and taunts her anew. Eleanor and the rest of the children had no interest in her, and refused to be like her. When Jennifer was focused on taking care on Brown, Wendy felt more lonely and angry towards the two. She even told to the letter that Jennifer will regret of choosing the dog over her. It may be possible that she told to Aristocrat Club to treat Jennifer badly, so she may get her back to her. Brown's Death "HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE ALL THOSE LIES?!" - Jennifer By the end of November 1930 and the beginning of December, the orphanage had gone into dismay - Mr. Hoffman, Martha and Clara had "disappeared", leaving the children on their own without adult supervision. Jennifer moved from the shared bedroom to the Filth Room and she kept Brown in the shed, away from the others. The children's behaviour towards her became worse. They tricked her into thinking they have accepted her, then attacked her, tying her up and gagging her with crayons. They started to ignore her too, but Jennifer kept strong because she had Brown. Wendy's plan to have Jennifer run back to her did not work so she tried a new plan - kill Brown so Jennifer will have no one but her. Using the aristocrats, Wendy stole Brown away and they killed him. When Jennifer found out she was heartbroken. Thinking that she would come back to her, Wendy revealed that she was the leader of the Club - The Princess of the Red Rose. This was the last straw for Jennifer. Finding out that her best friend had killed her beloved dog pushed the girl over the edge and she attacked Wendy in a public fit of rage in front of the other children. She slaped Wendy repeatedly, calling her a liar and that she would never forgive her. She then turned her attention to the aristocrats, telling them how much she hated them and asking how they could believe everything that Wendy had told them. She also admitted that she hated herself for playing along and regrets not standing up to them. Finally, she pulled off her brooch and threw it to the ground - A physical act showing that her and Wendy's friendship was over. Humiliated and hurt, Wendy burst into tears and ran away. She had lost Jennifer for good. The Orphanage Massacre One stormy night at the end of December 1930, the other orphans - after realising that Wendy had lied to them - asked Jennifer to be the new Princess. Wendy returned to the orphanage after she ran away, and the children went out to meet her, possibly to tease her and tell her she had been replaced. However, Wendy - dressed as Joshua - had brought Gregory along to prove that the treat of Stray Dog was not a lie. Using the image of Joshua to control him, she ordered Gregory, now insane from loneliness and grief, to act like a dog and attack the children, killing them. Though how is unclear how it actually happened, Wendy was also killed. Possibly because she took off her wig, revealing her real identity. Jennifer escaped death when Gregory - realising what he had done - killed himself with his pistol. Jennifer was left the only survivor yet again. Shorty after the homicide (around the 20th of December) the local police find the dead and Jennifer. Officer Doolittle took Jennifer away from the scene. It was first reported that there was no survivors to the killing, but when word got out about Jennifer - the sole survivor of the homicide and the airship crash - the media went into a frenzy and Jennifer became front-page news, making the massacre to be a minor story. Later Life "I'll protect you....Forever and Ever until I die..." - Jennifer What happens to Jennifer is unclear, though we can assume she lived to be 19 years old at the least - the age she appears in the game. By this time, the world would have being a few years into World War II. Over time, she had forgotten about the past events - possibly forcing to forget certain memories herself. At the age of 19, her mind started to remember everything, making her face the events all over again, which the plot of Rule of Rose is all about - Jennifer remembering her childhood and the promise she made to Wendy and Brown. Towards the end of the game (during the Once Upon a Time chapter) she remembers good memeories as well as the bad, she feels sorry that everyone was forgotten and promises to remember them. Personality Weapons and Fighting Style In game, Jennifer's weapons are usually household items, such as pipes, kitchen knifes, gardening tools and hockey sticks. These make-shift weapons provide a close combat melee attack. The only "real weapon" is Gregory's pistol, which Wendy gives her towards the end of the game. This gives the player a longer range. Being a timid character, Jennifer's attacks are not powerful. Her weak attacks can make battles with bosses or large masses of imps very difficult. Brown can be a helpful aid in battle, by distracting enemies with barking, aiding his owner to retreat or land a few blows without fear of retaliation. Relationships Brown When Jennifer found Brown, she felt pity for him and decided to take care of him. She felt happy that someone apart from Wendy was longing for her support. During the game, Brown was very loyal to Jennifer ever since she untied him, freeing him from painful ropes. Looking grateful, he wanted her to be his master and follows her every command. Brown loves Jennifer very much, and will protect her in any situations. Wendy Wendy became Jennifer's best friend after she runs away from Gregory, which was Wendy's idea in the first place. Their relationship is seems pleasant, however when Wendy finds out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she got angry and give severe consequences for the two. Even though she despised Jennifer, she still believes that she'll come back to her. Unfortunately, Jennifer never did and humiliates her in front of everyone for killing Brown. Being deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulates Gregory (Stray Dog) to kill the others. In the game - after realizing what she had done - she apologizes to Jennifer but we do not know if this ever happen or if its merey Jennifer's mind, as she wanting that to have happened. Wendy's love for Jennifer is absolute and great. Gregory Gregory M. Wilson saved Jennifer's life after feeling pity for the lone child. When the man took care of her for a long time, he thought that she was his 'son', which is why he kept calling her 'Joshua'. This shows that after the 'real' Joshua's death, Gregory's hallucination became infinite, making his sight of the other children has the same features as his son. His love for his child is warm and strong, yet over-protective. (He kept Jennifer in the basement every night time). In the end, he tended to control himself of not to kill Jennifer, after realizing what he was doing. When he came back to his senses, he said sorry to Jennifer and laughed a little in the end, and killed himself with a pistol. Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's handsome physical looks and her gentel personality. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" with her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy and the other children. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Ranked Club Members Category:Low Ranking Members Category:Orphans Category:Children